thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:429
|Episode}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |Image = |Image_Size =290px |Image_Caption = |EpisodeNo =2087 |EpisodeYearxNo =2006x052 |Series =22 |Airdate =27th July 2006 |AirdateAU =20th March 2007 |Written_By =Maxwell Young |Written_By2 = |Produced_By =Tim Key |Directed_By =Robert Knights |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Episode 428 |Next =Episode 430 }} PCs Lewis Hardy & Tony Stamp are called out to a nightclub where they find a teenage girl called Holly with a friend who has stopped breathing after overdosing on drugs. They are shocked to discover that Holly is DC Terry Perkin’s daughter. When Terry becomes involved in the investigation, he is horrified to discover ecstasy tablets in his daughter’s possession and when Holly admits to CID where she got the drugs, he sets out to arrest drug dealer, Nick Scott. Superintendent John Heaton asks Terry to go undercover and act as the ‘buyer’ giving him three thousand pounds to secure the deal. When DC Zain Nadir finds out that the investigation into the drug dealer is linked to his glamorous target Kristen Shaw, Zain is determined to continue acting the corrupt copper and tells DS Phil Hunter he wants to give her the ‘heads up’ on the bust to gain her trust. Phil warns him against it but it seems the renegade cop has plans of his own. Holly eventually leaves the station and despite having with a criminal record after admitting to taking ecstasy, she makes amends with her dad. She also leaves Lewis Hardy smitten. Terry continues to make headway with the drugs case and is surprised by a visit from shady Paul Haskew, who offers to sell Terry five kilos of drugs. Terry and DI Neil Manson agree to meet with Haskew and when he takes Terry to pick up the drugs, Neil is robbed of the three grand finding himself staring down the barrel of the gun. Could the blown deal be anything to do with Zain? Elsewhere, PC Will Fletcher pays Euan Thomas a visit to buy for the motorbike he decided to sell. But when Will arrives, both men are horrified to discover the bike missing. With Phil’s help, Will and Dan find the bike and arrest the thieves. But during the arrests, Dan injures his shoulder and Euan is quick to recommend the services of his uncle, Roy Clarke, who works at the boxing gym as an injury specialist. Upset that Dan is injured, Gina advises him to go but Dan is stunned when he gets more than a sports massage when he receives an illegal steroid injection. Cast * Bruce Byron as DC Terry Perkins * T J Ramini as DC Zain Nadir * Scott Maslen as DS Phil Hunter * Chris Jarvis as PC Dan Casper * Gary Lucy as PC Will Fletcher * Andrew Lancel as DI Neil Manson * Aml Ameen as PC Lewis Hardy * Roberta Taylor as Insp. Gina Gold * Graham Cole as PC Tony Stamp * Daniel Flynn as Supt John Heaton ]] * Florence Bell as Holly Perkins * Gary Webster as Paul Haskew * Christine Stephen-Daly as Kristen Shaw * Kevin Doyle as David Coles * Danny Nutt as Euan Thomas * Martin Herdman as Roy Clark * Lee White as Nick Scott * Nicola Bland as Rachel Carter * Paula O'Grady as Maggie Carter Notes Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22